perdidos en una isla desierta
by Amira-20
Summary: EDITADO Subo la historia de nuevo, con mejoras, pero la historia sigue siendo la misma. Los mugiwara encuentran una isla misteriosa y tras investigarla, se dan cuenta de lo que es realmente. Parejas: LuxNa, ZoxRo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda-sama, yo sólo los uso para mis locuras.**

**Capitulo 1: el barco a la deriva…**

Era una noche aparentemente tranquila, todos en la embarcación dormían tranquilos sin pensar que algo les podía pasar.

Solo una persona se despertó, y no precisamente por que notara algo raro, sino porque sentía un vacío en el estómago que no lo dejaba dormir, así que, como todos dormían nadie se daría cuenta de que fue directo a saquear la nevera, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la nevera estaba cerrada con candado "jo, con el hambre que tengo y Sanji va y deja la nevera cerrada" pensó " bueno es igual seguro que ha guardado la llave en algún sitio, mm… sí, ya sé, la buscaré por toda la cocina…" empezó buscar la llave pero nada más abrir el primer cajón cayó al suelo agotado y empezó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Sanji que, evidentemente, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y el susto que se llevó le hizo dar semejante grito que despertó a toda la tripulación.

— ¡Ah!— vio con horror que la cocina estaba completamente destrozada, no había ni una sola cosa en su sitio…

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque gritas?— una Nami muy dormida entró en la cocina— ¡Ey! pero ¿qué es esto?

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi…— Sanji entró un poco más en la cocina y entonces vio al que, según él, era el culpable. Cogió a Luffy y empezó a zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le has hecho a mi cocina? ¡EH! ¡Despierta so dormilón!

— ¿qué pasa?…eh, Sanji ¿porqué me gritas? ¡qué yo no he hecho nada…eh!— Luffy medio abrió los ojos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en la cocina y la miraban con unos ojos como platos.— vaya — se dio cuenta de lo que observaban sus compañeros.— ¡Eh! Sanji ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cocina?-—preguntó un asombrado Luffy.

— ¿y tu me lo preguntas? ¡si has sido tu el que lo ha dejado así!— claro que nadie sabía que lo que había causado el desorden había sido la fuerte tormenta que, por la noche había balanceado el barco tan fuerte que todo se había caído al suelo.

—no, yo no he hecho nada.. Yo solo vine para comer algo pero como dejaste la nevera cerrada con un candado no pude…

— ¿y porqué dormías en la cocina, eh?— preguntó un furioso Sanji dejando a Luffy en el suelo.

—pues por que no me dio tiempo de ir a la habitación…— puso cara de pucherito y al tocarse la cabeza con la mano se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su sombrero— ¡ah! ¿Y mi sombrero? ¡Quiero mi sombrero!— entonces se dispuso a salir corriendo cuando Nami se le acercó con su tan preciado sombrero en la mano.

—al parecer cuando saliste de la habitación se te debió caer porque estaba en el pasillo-—Nami le tendió el sombrero.

—gracias Nami— el capitán le dedicó una sonrisita muy tierna que hizo que Nami se sonrojara un poco, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, o al menos eso pensó ella.

Dejaron a Sanji ordenando su cocina y los demás se dirigieron a cubierta y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todo estaba cubierto de una niebla tan espesa que no se podían ver ni las manos.

— ¿qué es esto? — preguntó Nami en un susurro.

—No tengo ni idea…— dijo Robin.

— ¡uah! ¡Qué chulo!— evidentemente éste era Luffy.

—no entiendo que es lo que te parece tan divertido, Luffy! — Usopp no parecía estar de acuerdo con su capitán.

—bueno, voy a ver hacia donde nos dirigimos— dijo Nami con un tono de preocupación en la voz, pues no era para menos.

— espera, será mejor que te lleves una linterna no te vayas a perder.— dijo Usopp y le entregó una linterna a Nami.

—Nami, espera voy contigo— esto lo dijo Luffy.

— Vale — Nami sonrió "qué bien podré estar un ratito a solas con Luffy" pensó— será mejor que vayamos ya.

—Sí—su joven capitán asintió.

— Buena suerte — le susurró Robin a Nami.

— ¿eh? — Nami comprendió en seguida lo que su amiga había querido decir y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Nami y Luffy salieron para intentar saber a donde demonios se dirigían pues la intensa niebla y el airecito que empezaba a levantarse no era nada normal. Cuando consiguieron llegar a la habitación, Nami vio con horror como todo se había vuelto loco: la brújula no señalaba ninguna dirección pero a la vez no paraba de moverse, era horrible ¡iban a la deriva!

—Luffy, escucha…. — Nami no sabía como decírselo — esto…

— ¿qué pasa, Nami?— Luffy la miró sin comprender.

— es que resulta que no tenemos rumbo fijo…

— ¿¡Qué!?

— pues que hemos perdido el rumbo, parece que allá dondequiera que vamos, hace que todo se vuelva loco.

—Y ¿entonces qué hacemos?— preguntó Luffy, pero Nami no pudo responder pues en ese momento el barco chocó con algo, y eso los hizo caer a todos al suelo— ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Luffy.

— No tengo ni idea — respondió Nami.

— ¡eh! ¡Nami! ¡Luffy! ¡Venid! ¡Deprisa! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!— la voz de Usopp hizo que ambos bajaran corriendo, y cuando fueron a preguntar que había pasado, Chopper les señaló lo que tenían delante…


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pensar qué debían hacer, decidieron ir a explorar esa extraña isla se dividieron en dos grupos que fueron: Nami, Luffy, Chopper y Sanji; y Zoro, Robin y Usopp (éste último iba diciendo que no era una buena idea ir a explorar aquella isla).

El grupo dirigido por Zoro, fue hacia en interior de la isla, mala idea porque allí la niebla era tan espesa que acabaron por separarse del todo. Usopp iba caminando muerto de miedo cuando se topó con algo bastante más grande que él, pensó que era Zoro, pero con un gran gruñido de aquello, supo que no podía ser ( vale que normalmente gruñía pero, aunque tuviera mucha práctica, no podía hacer semejante gruñido…). Cuando pudo ver mejor a lo que se enfrentaba, vio con horror, una abeja de, como mínimo tres metros de altura…lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Zoro (que en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos) oyó el pedazo grito y fue corriendo hasta chocarse con Usopp (que creía haber chocado con otro monstruo) pero al escuchar su voz se escondió rápidamente detrás de Zoro.

— ¡eh! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡no me utilices de escudo, so narizón! ¡suéltame! ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras así?

— ee…es…eso… — Zoro miró hacia donde señalaba, y vio lo que había asustado al mentiroso de abordo. En seguida sacó sus espadas y, en menos que canta un gallo (literalmente) se cargó al bicho. En aquel momento llegó Robin algo sucia de barro.

— ¡EP! ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó Usopp.

— ¡¡La famosa Nico Robin llena de barro!!— rió burlonamente Zoro.

— yo de ti no reiría tanto, o ¿acaso no te has mirado? ¿Eh, Espadachín?— sonrió, burlona, entonces Zoro se fijó en que él estaba tan o más lleno de barro que ella, enseguida se le borró la sonrisa de la cara para dar paso a un ceño fruncido, se levantó del suelo y los tres se dirigieron hacia donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

Por otro lado, el grupo dirigido por Nami ( pues todos sabemos que Luffy tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación) habían ido rodeando la costa, pero al igual que el otro grupo se separaron.

Nami iba con mucho cuidado, no sabía que se podía encontrar en esa isla, por eso iba mirando de un lado a otro. Pero tuvo mala suerte de tropezar con un pedazo raíz, con tan mala suerte que se rasgó toda la pierna, de rodilla para abajo. Se apoyó en el árbol más cercano para recuperar un poco de fuerza, cuando delante de ella apareció un serpiente tan enorme, con su boca enorme a punto de pegarle un mordisco, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse esperando el mordisco que no llegó nunca. Nami alzó la vista, para ver con horror como el mordisco que ella debió haber recibido, se lo llevaba su tan preciado capitán, que cayó sobre ella.

— ¡Luffy! — Exclamó la navegante— ¡Luffy! ¡Despierta!

— Na…mi…— susurró el capitán.

Nami, presa del pánico, no lo pensó dos veces, le quitó la camisa a Luffy ( pues el mordisco se lo había en el hombro), y, recordando la clase de primeros auxilios que les había dado Chopper…

—…_y cuando se trata de cualquier tipo de veneno, lo primero que se ha de hacer es chupar la herida para extraer todo el veneno, para al menos que éste no haga efecto tan rápido…— explicaba el renito. —acordaros de escupirlo, porque si os lo tragáis os afectará a vosotros. Después tenéis que vendar la herida lo más fuerte posible para que el veneno que quede no se extienda tan deprisa. ¿Lo habéis entendido todos? _

— _sí — habían contestado todos._

Así Nami empezó a extraerle el veneno, y a escupirlo.

"Por favor Luffy no te mueras, no te puedes morir..." pensaba la pelirroja, después de extraer el máximo veneno que le fue posible, y, acto seguido se quitó su camiseta, que, porque no decirlo era de sus preferidas (y cara), la rasgó y empezó a vendar a Luffy.

—Na…mi...— decía el capitán.

— vamos Luffy ponte en pie, tenemos que llegar a donde están los otros…—la navegante se puso en pie con muchísimo esfuerzo, pues la herida que tenía en la pierna era bastante grave, ayudó a su capitán a ponerse de pie y después empezaron a ir hacia donde habían quedado con sus camaradas.

Por otro lado, el resto de la tripulación ya se había reunido donde dos horas atrás habían decidido que sería su punto de reunión. Estaban preocupados por sus amigos pues no era normal que tardaran tanto.

— Creo que será mejor ir a buscarlos— opinaba Sanji— como le haya pasado algo a mi dulce pelirroja…

— ¡je! Eso de dulce te lo podrías haber ahorrado, que yo sepa de dulce no tiene nada…

— ¡Tú a callar, pelo lechuga!— exclamó Sanji— ¡no te metas con mi bella Nami!

Mientras éstos seguían en este plan, un poco más allá Nami avanzaba, con Luffy, poco a poco, al principio no sabía por donde ir, pero poco después empezó a oír los gritos de Zoro y Sanji, apenas oía sus voces, pero conforme se acercaban las iba oyendo mejor, hasta que al fin los tuvo delante. Éstos al ver aparecer a Nami llevando a Luffy a rastras fueron corriendo para ayudarla y Sanji llegó justo a tiempo para cogerla mientras la pelirroja se desplomaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: despertando **

Después del duro golpe recibido por Nami y Luffy, Chopper había ordenado reposo completo para los dos, a Luffy porque estaba mal por el veneno y a Nami porque después de quitarse la camiseta, y dado que había echo bastante frío, se había puesto con fiebre y desde hacía tres días ambos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Luffy tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara y Nami dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras se iba recuperando, ya no tenía fiebre y sólo quedaba esperar a ver cuando despertaba.

Por la noche del tercer día, Nami despertó viendo al lado al pequeño renito. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar:

— ¿Cómo está Luffy?— Nami estaba muy preocupada por su capitán.

— Está bien, ahora duerme— Chopper sonrió.

— ¿puedo ir a verle?

— sí, pero no tardes mucho, aún estás débil y debes descansar.— dijo el renito pensándolo mucho.

— De acuerdo — Nami se levantó despacio y fue hacia la habitación del chico. En el pasillo se encontró con Sanji, que no paraba de elogiarla, la navegante pasó de largo sin inmutarse de lo que el cocinero le decía y entró en la habitación de Luffy, se dirigió a la cama donde reposaba, y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—Hola Luffy —dijo ella, vio su cara sonriente y que le decía algo en sueños a Sanji, probablemente que le preparase algo de comer, se dijo Nami. Luffy se giró y quitó la enorme sonrisa de su boca para dar paso a una sonrisita de ésas que le dedicaba siempre a la navegante.

En ese momento Nami no lo dudó, se agachó a la altura del capitán y posó sus labios sobre los de él, en un tierno, pero corto beso. La pelirroja esperó que él no despertase, y tuvo suerte, justo cuando volvió a sentarse, entró el doctorcito y le dijo que ya era hora de volver a su habitación, así que se levantó y salió.

Por otro lado, Luffy, una vez que Nami salió de habitación, despertó, algo había interrumpido su sueño (en el que Sanji le preparaba el trozo de carne más grande de todos los tiempos)

— ¡qué raro!, juraría que he notado en mis labios un colorcito…—el capitán empezó a pensar en que era lo que podía haber pasado, pero su pensamiento se iba deslizando cada vez más a lo que tendría para comer ese día, olvidando así el primer pensamiento. Así que se levantó, salió y se dirigió directo a la cocina, donde estaban todos, incluida Nami, (que había preferido cenar con todos) y entró pidiendo a gritos, la cena.

Todos se quedaron parados al ver al Luffy de siempre, entrar despreocupadamente, en la cocina.

— ¡Sanji, tengo hambre…!— dijo el capitán— ¡Ey! ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?— preguntó sin entender.

— Luffy has estado durmiendo tres días— le dijo Zoro.

— ¿qué? ¿En serio?— todos asintieron — ah…— una sonrisa apareció en su cara— con razón tengo tanto hambre…. — una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de sus camaradas.

— ¡pero si siempre tienes hambre, tu!— exclamó Sanji.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar?— preguntó otra vez el capitán.

—anda siéntate ahora te sirvo…— dijo el rubio, desesperado.

— ¡sí! Carne, carne, carne…— así continuó hasta que se le sirvió la cena.

Después de cenar, Nami volvió a su cuarto para descansar, pensando en lo que había echo minutos antes. Al parecer él no se había dado cuenta, uf, qué suerte, suspiró aliviada, pensando que un poco más y le habrían pillado. Se giró en la cama pensativa, oyó cuando todos se fueron a dormir, como Robin entraba en la habitación, se cambiaba de ropa y se metía en su cama. Estuvo dando vueltas durante un rato más, hasta que al final se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy se había quedado un poco raro después del " calorcito que había sentido en sus labios" como lo llamaba él, y decidió preguntarle a Chopper si sabía algo, así que se dirigió hacia el renito, con intención de descubrir que había pasado.

—Escucha Chopper— le dijo con aire inocente.

— ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó el doctorcito— ¿no estarás enfermo, verdad?— preguntó preocupado.

— No, estoy bien— dijo el capitán— pero es que tengo una sensación rara….

— ¿qué pasa?

— es que antes de despertar, he sentido un calorcito en mis labios y no sé que era…— el renito tampoco parecía saber que le había pasado, solo esperaba que no fuese nada malo—¿entonces no sabes lo que ha sido?— Luffy parecía preocupado.

— no, pero quizá Nami sí, fue la última que estuvo en la habitación antes de que despertaras.

—ah…, vale pues voy a preguntarle a ella. — decidió el chico.

— ¡Qué tengas suerte!—le dijo el reno antes de que Luffy saliera de la habitación.

Luffy empezó a buscar a la navegante por todo el barco, y al final la encontró dibujando uno de sus mapas. Entró en la habitación y se puso a su lado mirándola con cara preocupada. Nami lo vio y decidió preguntarle que ocurría.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó.

— Es que antes de despertarme, he notado un calorcito en mis labios y no sé que era…—le dijo mirándola.

— ah…— Nami se sonrojó, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado " ¡por favor que no pregunte, que no pregunte…!"— y ¿qué quieres que te diga?—dijo poniendo cara de no entiendo.

— yo, quería saber si sabes lo que era…

— ¿eh? Pues no, no tengo ni idea— dijo, pero por la expresión de su cara, Luffy pudo adivinar que mentía, pero decidió dejarla tranquila ya la molestaría más tarde.

Así que decidió ir a la cocina a pedirle carne a Sanji, pues aunque habían cenado hace poco volvía a tener un hambre atroz.

Pero al entrar en la cocina lo que se encontró lo dejó parado, Zoro sentado en una silla, con cierta persona sentada en sus rodillas, cara a cara y besándose apasionadamente. Al ver aparecer a Luffy se giraron, y se le quedaron mirando, Zoro con cara de mierda nos ha pillado, y _ella_ con una sonrisa enigmática de las suyas (sí, sí, es Robin…).

Justo después de que Luffy entrara, llegó Sanji, que al ver la escena, puso cara de " marimo, ¿qué le haces a mi preciosa chica?, ¡te voy a matar!", y acto seguido Robin se puso de pie, y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡maldito marimo! ¿¡Se puedes saber qué coño estabas haciendo!?

— ¡Nada que te importe, rubiales!— dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta,— me voy a dormir, no me molestéis.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el espadachín iba directo a la habitación de Robin…

Cuando Luffy consiguió reaccionar, salió de la cocina para gritar a los cuatro vientos que Zoro y Robin estaban juntos, atrayendo así la atención de todos sus camaradas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Robin se desarrollaba una escena no muy normal, Zoro se había quitado la camiseta, y ahora Robin le quitaba los pantalones, mientras que ella, estaba en sujetador y él se lo desabrochaba, cuando oyeron la voz de Luffy, gritando " ¡están juntos!, ¡Robin y Zoro están juntos!"

— ¡Maldición!— murmuró Zoro, intentó levantarse pero Robin se lo impidió.

— Déjale, no importa—le dijo atrayéndolo más hacia si, y continuando a lo suyo…


	5. Chapter 5

Después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, algún que otro (Sanji, evidentemente) empezó a meterse con el espadachín más de lo habitual, ya que siempre que le veía le miraba diciendo " algún día me las pagarás maldito marimo". Y las discusiones en el Going Merry se hicieron más, mucho más frecuentes.

Por otro lado, Luffy seguía a Nami allá donde iba, esperando que ésta le contestara lo que él quería saber, pero siempre que le preguntaba ella contestaba que no tenía ni idea y que la dejara en paz, que debía hacer cosas, así que no le había quedado más remedio que dejarla tranquila, pero solo por un rato, luego volvería a abordarla.

Así pasaron dos días hasta que Luffy, cansado de las mentiras de la navegante decidió poner las cosas claras. Fue en busca de Nami que estaba apoyada en la barandilla de proa.

— ¡ey, Nami! — dijo con voz infantil— ¿puedo hablar contigo? — preguntó.

— y ahora ¿qué quieres?— respondió ella medio cabreada, hacia ya un tiempo que no la dejaba en paz.

— quiero que me respondas, ¿que fue el calorcito que sentí en mis labios?

— ¡ay! Por enésima vez, Luffy ¡no lo sé!— dijo exaltada. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que Nami se ruborizara, y se sonrojara.

— mientes— le espetó él en la cara— dime la verdad, Nami.

Ella se quedó perpleja, ¡le había dicho que mentía con mucha seguridad! ¿Tanto se notaba? No, aunque se notara, Luffy no se fijaba en eso, ¿entonces cómo lo sabía?

Él seguía mirándola a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía nada, Luffy conseguiría saber lo que tanto ansiaba, así que se dio la vuelta y fue directa hacia su habitación. Luffy por su parte, suspiró, "la próxima vez, conseguiré que hable" se dijo, luego girando sobre sus talones, entró a la cocina para coger algo, aprovechando que Sanji no estaba.

Pero había alguien que había presenciado toda la escena, y ese alguien sabía muy bien lo que quería decir Luffy con eso de "un calorcito sobre mis labios", enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba." No puede ser Nami… mi Nami enamorada de Luffy…esto es una pesadilla …" Sanji se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. "mis dos preciosas chicas ya están cogidas…" siguió así durante un rato hasta que la voz de su capitán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡SANJI! ¡Ven a preparar la cena! ¡Qué tengo hambre!— gritaba el chico.

— ya voy…— dijo y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban los demás.

Después de cenar, Luffy no le quitó el ojo de encima a la navegante, que continuamente le sorprendía alguna mirada. Al cabo de un rato decidió darse un baño, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pensando que el loco de Luffy no se atrevería a entrar. Pero Luffy que la había seguido, viendo que tardaba mucho, decidió entrar a ver si le había pasado algo, así que abrió la puerta y entró.

— Nami…— preguntó con un hilito de voz— ¿estás aquí?

¿Qué pasaba? Le había parecido oír un ruido... se levantó y al girarse…

— ¡AH! ¿Qué haces?— cogió la toalla rápidamente y se tapó— ¡sal de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! — empezó a tirarle cosas: champús, cepillos…(vamos lo que le pillaba más a mano) mientas que él se había quedado ahí plantado, cuando con un golpe de Nami (que lo empujó fuera) se despertó, ahora estaba en la puerta del baño que Nami había cerrado en sus narices. En cuestión de segundos el resto de la tripulación apareció con miradas interrogativas.

— yo sólo quería que contestara …— se justificó el muchacho.

— eso te pasa por seguirla a todas partes— le dijo Zoro— ya puedes ir rezando para que cuando salga no te mate.

— ¡calla!, ¡qué este zopenco se lo merece! ¡Anda que entrar en el baño cuando Nami se ducha! ¡Pero qué morro!

Antes de que Nami saliera del baño, Luffy había decidido ir a dormir, al menos así no le caería la de Dios encima aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, el primero que se despertó fue Luffy, y por extraño que parezca no tenía hambre. Salió a la cubierta y decidió ir a pasear por la pequeña isla, pues habían decidido no ir por la intensa niebla, pero ahora que ya no había podía ir tranquilamente, así que se bajó del barco sin decir nada y empezó a caminar sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que llegó a una cueva, decidió no entrar, pues tenía hambre, y además hacía ya un buen rato que se había marchado, y sus compañeros debían estar preocupados.

Mientras en el barco, todos se habían levantado, y estaban desayunando, se les hacía muy raro que el capitán no estuviera, pues se hacía notar. Estuvieron hablando del tema.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?—decía Zoro

— no te preocupes cuando tenga hambre volverá— decía Sanji.

—Eso, si no se pierde, querrás decir— corroboró Usopp.

— ¡Calla!—dijo Zoro—ya verás como si Sanji se pone a cocinar aparecerá en seguida.

— Mm… Sí, creo que tienes razón…— dijo Usopp— ¡venga, Sanji, a cocinar!

— ¡eh! ¡Tú, narizón! ¡A mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, que ya lo sé!

Mientras Sanji cocinaba, los demás se fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas, Nami intentó hacer un esfuerzo y dibujar su mapa, pero siempre acababa dibujando a Luffy… no podía concentrarse…

Usopp se puso a arreglar algunos desperfectos del barco. Chopper se puso con sus medicinas y Zoro y Robin se pusieron a hacer… cosas.

Así paso un rato hasta que apareció Luffy, directo a la cocina y Sanji le sirvió.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de llegar al barco con sus compañeros (y comer), Luffy les contó a todos lo de aquella cueva.

— y ¿dices que era grande?— preguntaba Usopp.

— sí, creo que sí.

—y ¿era alta? —Preguntó Chopper.

—sí, creo que sí.

— ya, y ¿era bonita?—Preguntó Nami con un tono de voz como diciendo "¿seguro que no te lo inventas?".

— sí, creo que sí. — contestó Luffy.

— ¡Luffy!

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó si enterarse.

— pero ¿es que eres tonto o qué?

— ¿De qué hablas, Nami?— preguntó perplejo.

— ¡Si no has entrado en esa cueva, no puedes saber si era grande o pequeña, alta o baja, o si era bonita o fea!— exclamó la navegante.

Luffy adoptó un aire pensativo— sí, creo que tienes razón…

— ¡Aix…! Al menos sabes donde está, ¿no?— le preguntó Nami.

— pues no se si podré lle…— se calló al ver la expresión de la navegante y dijo— sí, sí, sé dónde está.

— Bien, me alegro mucho, porque ahora mismo vamos a ir a esa cueva— dijo, y empezó a dar órdenes a los chicos— Sanji coge provisiones, por si nos quedamos allí más rato del esperado, mmm... alguien tendrá que quedarse aquí — dijo pensativa.

— ¡Yo!, ¡yo me ofrezco voluntario!— dijo Usopp, pues no tenía ni pizca de ganas de tener que volver a entrar en aquella isla.

Pero Nami no le hizo ni caso— Chopper— dijo.

— ¿Sí, Nami?— preguntó el renito.

— Creo que tú te quedaras aquí, ¿vale?— preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Sí—el doctorcito suspiró aliviado, no le gustaba la idea de tener que salir del barco.

— ¡eh! ¡No se vale! ¡Yo lo he dicho antes!- exclamó Usopp.

— ¡Tú te callas!— dijo Nami tajante.

— vale, vale…

Así pues cuando media hora después estuvieron listos, empezaron a dirigirse hacia donde su capitán les guiaba diciendo que estaba seguro que era por allí (aunque en realidad se fue en dirección contraria). Cuando una hora después de haber salido, llegaron al barco, y Chopper los vio, se asomó.

— ¿Ya la habéis encontrado?—preguntó emocionado.

— No, Chopper no, este zoquete nos ha hecho dar vueltas y más vueltas,— dijo Nami, un tanto enfadada.— ¡ala, chicos! volvamos otra vez.

— Sí — dijeron todos, ya estaban cansados de andar tanto.

Al cabo de media hora, esta vez guiados por Nami, y sin pasar dos (o más) veces por el mismo sitio, consiguieron llegar a aquella cueva (todo se diga, de pura chiripa)

— ¡uf! —Dijo Usopp, — ya era hora. — todos asintieron al unísono.

— Bien ¡vamos a dentro!— exclamó Luffy, contento de la vida.

— ¡Pues menos mal que sí sabías el camino!— exclamó Nami, un tanto enfadada.

—Eso— todos le miraron diciendo " menudo capitán tenemos…", menos Nico Robin, que les miraba divertida.

Decidieron entrar a la cueva, por suerte habían cogido linternas y demás cosas que pudieran serles útiles. Estuvieron andando un rato, cuando llegaron a un trozo que se separaba en dos caminos, así que tuvieron que hacer grupos, y como manera tradicional, lo hicieron con palitos, los que sacaran los palitos largos, por la derecha, y los palitos cortos a la izquierda. Así los grupos fueron (a la derecha): Zoro, Robin y Usopp; y a la izquierda: Luffy, Sanji y Nami.

Entraron en los túneles, y avanzaron con cuidado pues no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Por el lado derecho, los tres caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que, alguien que no miraba por dónde pisaba, puso el pie encima de una piedra, por decirlo de alguna manera, no normal, pues en seguida empezaron a salir llamaradas de fuego, cuchillas que iban de un lado a otro, etc. Los tres se quedaron quietos y empezaron a esquivar aquellas cosas como podían. Pero siendo conscientes de que si se quedaban ahí acabarían achicharrados y cortados a pedacitos, así que echaron a correr, saltando, agachándose, poniéndose de cualquier forma con tal de no quedarse ahí, vamos. Cuando consiguieron escapar de aquello, se empezó a oír un ruido como de algo que cae y luego empieza a rodar…entonces Robin se dio cuenta de que si no salían de ahí acabarían aplastados por la roca, así que dirigiéndose a los chicos, se lo dijo y una vez enterados echaron a correr piernas ayudadme. En correr estaban, cuando Zoro vio un pequeño agujero en la pared, y, cogiendo a los otros dos y arrastrándolos, los metió ahí y luego entró él. En poco tiempo vieron una inmensa roca que ocupaba todo el túnel, y suspiraron aliviados de estar ahí metidos, y a salvo. Viendo que el estrecho túnel en el que estaban ahora, tenía salida (o al menos eso parecía) continuaron por ahí, hasta llegar a una gran sala, dónde la otra mitad de sus compañeros estaban examinando todo.

— ¡vaya! ¿Pero qué os a pasado?— preguntó Nami, que los vio la primera— estáis hechos un adefesio…

— sí, navegante…—decía Robin, respirando rápidamente. En pocas palabras les contaron lo que había pasado.

— Pues qué raro, a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada…

— ¡jo! ¡Pues qué suerte!— dijo Usopp.

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que continuemos— dijo Nami.

— sí, pero ahora nosotros vamos por la izquierda— dijo Usopp, seguro de que si iban por el lado por donde habían ido sus amigos no les pasaría nada, ¿o se equivocaba?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7: problemas…**

Continuando con su camino, Usopp, Zoro y Robin fueron un poco más tranquilos por aquel túnel.

Empezaron una animada conversación cuando Usopp, que iba el último, tropezó con un saliente del suelo, y cayó de morros directo al suelo, el ruido que provocó fue tan grande que hizo que sus dos camaradas se giraran, y al ver a Usopp tirado en el suelo, a Zoro le dio un ataque de risa de esos que no se paran fácilmente y el pobre se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

Cuando Usopp se consiguió poner en pie, la nariz la tenía en zig-zag.

— ¿¡de qué te ríes!?— Preguntaba enfadado— ¡a mi no me hace gracia! ¡Para de reír!

Mientras, Robin, al margen de aquello, los miraba pensando que eran unos críos, cuando pararon de hacer el tonto volvieron a continuar su camino, pero algo les interrumpió…

— AH!— gritó Zoro— ¡Corred! ¡De prisa!!—decía mientras veía algo que parecía bastante malo acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos.

—¿¿¡¡Pero qué es eso!!??— gritaba Usopp mientras corría lo más rápido posible.

—¡¡Y yo qué sé!! ¡¡Tú corre y calla!!

Por fin consiguieron escapar de aquello que los había perseguido, al parecer ese no era, precisamente, su día de suerte, siguieron su camino intentando tranquilizar su respiración tan agitada, pero para su mala suerte no tuvieron el tiempo que les habría gustado para recuperar el aliento, porque en seguida, tuvieron que volver a echar a correr, pues un montón de nuevas trampas se iban descubriendo cuando avanzaban.

Mientras corría esquivando tantas trampas como le era posible, Usopp tuvo la mala suerte de pisar una de aquellas trampas y se quedó colgando del techo, boca abajo, echo que hizo que sus compañeros tuvieran que volver atrás para liberarle, y que provocó una burla por parte de Zoro que, viendo la cara de susto de su amigo, no pudo evitar reírse.

Por otro lado, Sanji, Nami y Luffy, caminaban tranquilamente, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. De pronto Luffy, decidió que aquél era el momento perfecto para sonsacarle a Nami lo que quería saber desde hacía ya varios días.

— ¡Ey, Nami!— dijo con voz infantil.

— ¿Qué quieres?— contestó un poco molesta, pues sabía de sobra lo que quería el moreno.

— quiero que me digas que fue aquello que sentí en mis labios, por que sé que lo sabes… — dijo caminando al lado de la navegante y mirándola a los ojos. Sanji, que ya sabía de que iba aquello se acercó a sus camaradas disimuladamente. — venga Nami, solo quiero que me digas que fue el calorcito que sentí en mis labios…— dijo Luffy haciendo un pucherito.

—no sé de que…—intentó decir Nami, pero se vio interrumpida por Sanji.

—venga Nami díselo—dijo tranquilamente, mientras veía que Nami y Luffy le miraban asombrados.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabes lo que es, Sanji?— preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

— sí—suspiró— lo sé— miró de reojo a Nami, que estaba más roja que la camisa de Luffy, y dijo— venga Nami, no te va a pasar nada por decirle que…— pero le interrumpió Luffy sin darse cuenta, pues estaba tan sumamente entusiasmado, mirando a Sanji tan fijamente que no vio venir una pared con la que chocó a toda pastilla y cayó al suelo del choque, pero se levantó en seguida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—no pasa nada —dijo riéndose de él mismo —estoy bien —les dijo viendo que estaban preocupados por el porrazo que se había dado ya que tenía toda la cara con las marcas de la pared.— ¿qué decías, Sanji?—preguntó.

— ¡nada!, Sanji no decía nada, ¿verdad?— dijo irónicamente Nami.

Sanji se acercó a ella dejando a Luffy suplicando que se lo dijeran que sino se moriría de los nervios. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso, así que lo dejaron atrás murmurando cosas que, seguramente, ni siquiera él entendía.

—Venga, Nami no te pasará nada por decírselo —Sanji intentaba convencerla —sabes perfectamente que si no se lo dices te perseguirá por todas partes, hasta que se lo digas, y ya sabes que no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere…— Sanji suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Nami, un tanto extrañada.

—pues oí como Luffy te preguntaba, y lo supe en seguida…

—Sí, es lógico— dijo Nami pensativa.

—deberías decírselo, ten en cuenta que cuando antes lo hagas antes te lo quitarás de encima…

— Ya lo sé, pero no se lo puedo decir…—dijo la navegante— no puedo…

— Pues ¡entonces ya se lo digo yo!— dijo Sanji, Nami se sorprendió.

— ¿¡qué!?— preguntó.

— pues que si tu no se lo puedes decir se lo diré yo

— ¡Ey! —Interrumpió Luffy— ¿qué es lo que me tenéis que decir?— Preguntó — porque hablabais de mi, ¿no?

— sí, Luffy, sí—Sanji miró a Nami, que asintió con la cabeza— decíamos que tienes que saber lo que ocurrió aquel día.

— ¿en serio?—preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— sí, Luffy, verás lo que ocurrió fue que Nami te besó— dijo Sanji en cuestión de segundo de hizo el silencio, nadie dijo nada…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: saliendo de la isla**

Luffy se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos después de lo que acaba de oír. Caminaba, pero estaba ausente, mientras el silencio invadía aquel túnel. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

Llegaron a una parte del túnel que se dividía en tres, así que cada uno fue por un camino. Por el primero (a la derecha) Luffy caminaba, como antes, sumido en sus pensamientos.

" No puede ser… entonces me besó, pero ¿por qué me lo dijo Sanji? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella?"— se preguntó a si mismo decepcionado ante aquello "preferiría que me lo hubiese dicho Nami, Nami..." se dijo a si mismo en un suspiro." Entonces significa que ella… ¿que ella me quiere?— se preguntó, y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que sentía él hacia su navegante. " yo… ¿yo la quiero?" estaba tan desconcertado, que no sabía ni lo que sentía. Continuó haciendo reflexiones y al final decidió que estaba enamorado de Nami.

Mientras, por el túnel de al lado Nami, caminaba también, sumida en sus pensamientos " él no está bien…se ha quedado en shock por mi culpa… soy una tonta, ¿qué pensará ahora de mí?— se dijo sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. " maldito Sanji, ¿por qué se lo tenía que decir? Si hubiera callado todo estaría bien, si aquel día yo… ¡yo no le hubiera besado!"- se dijo arrepintiéndose de sus actos. " ¡soy una tonta! Jamás debió de ocurrir esto! Si tan solo hubiera aguantado las ganas de besarle… ¡pero no pude! ¡Y por eso esta pasando todo esto! Es por mi culpa…"— sin poder remediarlo se puso a llorar pensando que ahora todo estaba perdido.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, por el túnel de al lado Sanji, también pensaba en lo que minutos antes había ocurrido. " Dios, quien me manda a mi abrir la boca?… ¡si me hubiera callado..! Pero bueno ahora ya está hecho y no se puede remediar, así que toca aguantarse, y esperar que esos dos solucionen sus problemas cuanto antes mejor" —se dijo sanji. "ahora he perdido también a mi pelirroja…".

Mientras iban pensando en estas cosas, el túnel por donde caminaba Nami, se hizo más ancho y chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Luffy consiguió cogerla del brazo para que no se cayera al suelo, y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza para que él no viera que había estado llorando hacía a penas unos minutos. Se pusieron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Nami pudo notar como Luffy le dirigía fugaces miradas.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que, de pronto, Luffy se paró en seco, cogió a Nami y apoyándola contra la pared la besó, Nami quedó muy sorprendida ante esto, pero reaccionando a tiempo siguió el besó que su capitán le dio. Era un beso inseguro, lleno de amor, Nami pudo notar como el chico se ponía nervioso, y no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros. Pudo saborear sus labios, cosa que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Continuaron así un rato hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separase, y que ambos se pusieran más rojos que tomates radioactivos. Luffy sonrió, y cogiendo de la mano a la navegante, continuaron su camino. Más adelante el camino se unía al túnel por donde Sanji había ido, y viendo como aquella tensión tan evidente antes, había desaparecido, no pudo más que sonreír cuando el capitán le contó que Nami y él estaban juntos.

— sí, sí, Sanji ¿a que es estupendo?— interrogó el chico a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en la cara— ¡ey!¡ Di algo no te quedes callado!

— sí, Luffy, sí, me parece muy bien!— dijo el cocinero.

Fueron hablando todo el camino hasta vislumbrar una luz al final de ese largo túnel, que les había parecido eterno. Al llegar vieron un enorme prado verde con mariposas de distintos colores volando por ahí y con muchas plantas y flores, todo tan bonito y animado que no parecía la misma isla, era un sitio realmente precioso.

Pudieron ver también como sus camaradas llegaban en aquel momento, Usopp chorreando sudor, se dejó caer al suelo para intentar recobrar el aliento que en esos momentos le faltaba, Zoro partiéndose el culo de la risa que le provocaba ver a Usopp echo polvo y llorando a lágrima viva. Robin miraba aquella escena con su peculiar sonrisa, fue la primera en ver a Luffy y Nami cogidos de la mano, seguidos por Sanji.

—vaya, parece que ha pasado "algo" ¿no, navegante?—dijo la arqueóloga, vio como Nami se puso roja (si se puede aun más) y giraba la cara, para luego asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos al barco, se está haciendo de noche y Chopper se preocupará si no llegamos pronto— dijo Nami.

—Sí, es cierto— corroboró Zoro aguantando las ganas de reír aun más, sentía que si no se aguantaba moriría de un ataque de risa.

Así que dieron media vuelta para ir por donde habían venido pero se encontraron con que no había cueva, ésta había desaparecido como por arte de magia. En su lugar había un cartelito que decía: _shima ai_ (isla del amor) _todo aquel que aquí llega, felicidad y amor encuentra._

— Vaya, ¿qué leches ha pasado aquí?—preguntó perplejo Sanji.

— pues no tengo ni idea pero hay que volver al barco como sea…

—sí, eso es cierto— dijo un confuso Zoro.

En aquel momento una vocecilla que todos reconocieron llegó hasta ellos, lo que les sorprendió muchísimo a todos.

— ¡ey! ¿Por que no veníais? ¡Habéis tardado mucho!

— ¡QUÉ!—gritaron todos asombrados.

— ¿¿¡¡pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí!!??— preguntó Zoro cabreado.

— no lo sé pero vamos ya, que estoy cansada.

— Sí—dijeron todos.

Así pues llegaron al barco y se dispusieron a irse a dormir cuando Chopper les preguntó que había pasado, así que no tuvieron más remedio que contárselo todo, pero antes se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa. Una vez en la cocina, empezaron a relatarle lo ocurrido a Chopper que los miraba con los ojos como platos.

— y así acabó todo— dijo Luffy, contando su parte de la historia.

— ¿a si?—preguntó el renito contento— ¡me alegro mucho!

— ¡sí!—contestó Luffy riendo.

— ¡muy bien! ¡ahora me toca a mí!— dijo Usopp levantándose de golpe— mira Chopper, todo ha empezado cuando "alguien"—dijo mirando a Zoro— ha pisado una piedra que ha hecho saltar muchas trampas, por suerte yo estaba ahí para salvar a cualquiera que cayera en una de ellas!

— ¡si hombre! ¿y que más?—dijeron todos a excepción de Chopper, que se creía todo, y de Nico Robin, que miraba la escena divertida.

— dirás que yo estaba ahí para sacarte a TI de las trampas en las que has caído, ¿no?— dijo Zoro bostezando— me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado.

— yo me apunto—dijo Luffy.

—y yo— poco a poco todos se fueron a dormir para estar bien descansados al día siguiente.

Por la mañana la primera en despertar fue Nami, que sentía unas ganas tremendas de comer chocolate, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió chocolate, después salió a cubierta y miró aquella extraña isla.

— gracias por todo shima ai…— dijo en un susurro.

Poco después todos estaban desayunando en la cocina, y, como de costumbre Luffy tragando lo que le ponían delante estuvo a punto de ahogarse si no llega a ser porque Zoro le dio agua y Luffy pudo volver a tragar como cada día.

— bueno chicos—dijo Nami— hoy nos vamos de esta isla, así que en marcha.

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero que no dijiste que todo se había vuelto loco?— preguntó extrañado Luffy.

— sí, pero hoy he ido a mirar y esta todo en orden así que nos vamos—contestó Nami. — ¡venga! ¿A qué estáis esperando?— exclamó, acto seguido todos se pusieron a hacer lo que les tocaba, mientras Nami fue a su habitación y se puso un bikini, salió a cubierta y tumbándose donde siempre se puso a tomar el sol.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Luffy poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo a su altura.

— estoy tomando el sol, ¿no lo ves?— preguntó con un tono de voz suave, se giró hacia él y le dio un pequeño piquito a lo que él sonrió, se puso de pie y fue a molestar a Zoro que dormía a la otra punta del barco.

Nami pudo oír como Zoro gruía algo, y le decía a Luffy que no le molestara, que le dejara en paz, viendo que no le hacía caso, Zoro se levantó y entró en la cocina dispuesto a comer algo. Pero no pudo puesto que alguien le hizo unas claras señas, y mientras pasaba a su lado dijo— te espero en mi habitación en diez minutos… no tardes.— Zoro sonrió, se giró y antes de que hubieran pasado siquiera cinco segundos estaba en la habitación de Robin.


End file.
